


I don't mind

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had written this ages ago for my friend Synne and posted it on Tumblr but never realized I hadn't posted it on here. So yup. More fluff ahoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't mind

Karkat hadn't seen Gamzee when his eyes opened. It wasn't often the Capricorn was far from the Cancer so whenever it did happen, it usually raised a few flags. He had awoken to find the bed empty, tossed sheets and forgotten clothes still littering the floor. A definite but not very prominent pain in his lower back was still present and he tried to ignore it. Slowly he rolled himself over with a groan, blinking in the sunlight that leaked in between the curtains and feebly groped around the bed to try to locate the clown. After a few moments he flopped back down onto the pillow with a grumble, pulling Gamzee's pillow over his head to shield himself from the light. Just a few more minutes of sleep before he'd go and look for his Matesprit.

Gamzee was currently in the kitchen, hopping around. Clad only in boxers and a large smile on his face, he was happy. He figured Karkat would still be asleep as he snuck out of the other trolls iron like grip he always established during the night and headed to the kitchen. He wasn't exactly the best at cooking, clearly obvious by the eggshells that crunched under his feet as he padded along and by the pancakes accidentally stuck to the ceiling when he attempted to flip them a little too enthusiastically. With three plates balanced on his arms and a glass of milk in hand (since Karkat insisted he drink something not as vile as Faygo) he slowly made his way back to the bedroom. Opening the door was a little complicated and ended up having to use his mouth to bend down and bite at the doorknob, turning it by tilting his head to the side. A near disastrous accident of almost dropping all of the plates later, he opened the door and stepped inside. He set the plates at the end of the bed; each stacked with five or six pancakes and around seven eggs, and set the glass down on the nightstand. Karkat had sleepily opened his eyes at the sound of the glass being set down and Gamzee gave him a smile and a good morning kiss. Karkat returned it rather groggily before noticing all of the plates.

"What's all this shit for?"

"For you best friend!"

Karkat frowned a little to disguise the smile that wanted to come to his lips and picked up a plate, starting at the meal. "I hope you know I can't eat all of this."

"I know." Gamzee said with an encouraging smile as Karkat started to eat. "But I didn't want you to go fuckin' hungry."

At this the Cancer fell silent, the smallest hint of a smile playing on his lips. It wasn't often Karkat woke alone in the bed, but when it happened he couldn't say he didn't exactly mind.


End file.
